1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of vascular disease, and more particularly to an emboli extraction catheter and vascular filter system for use during medical procedures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), stenting and atherectomy are therapeutic medical procedures used to increase blood flow through the coronary arteries. These procedures can often be performed as alternatives to coronary bypass surgery. Percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and stenting can often be performed as alternatives to carotid endarterectomy, and femoral-popliteal bypass procedures. In PTCA or PTA procedures, the angioplasty balloon is inflated within the stenosed vessel, at the location of an occlusion, in order to shear and disrupt the wall components of the vessel to obtain an enlarged lumen. In stenting, an endoluminal prosthesis is implanted in the vessel to maintain patency following the procedure. In atherectomy, a rotating blade is used to shear plaque from the arterial wall.
One of the complications associated with all these techniques is the accidental dislodgment of plaque, thrombus or other embolic particulates generated during manipulation of the vessel, thereby causing occlusion of the narrower vessels downstream and ischemia or infarct of the organ which the vessel supplies. Such emboli may be extremely dangerous to the patient, and may result in myocardial infarction, stroke or limb ischemia. In 1995, Waksman et al. disclosed that distal embolization is common after directional atherectomy in coronary arteries and saphenous vein grafts. See Waksman et al., American Heart Journal 129(3): 430-5 (1995). This study found that distal embolization occurs in 28% (31 out of 111) of the patients undergoing atherectomy. In January 1999, Jordan, Jr. et al. disclosed that treatment of carotid stenosis using percutaneous angioplasty with stenting procedure is associated with more than eight times the rate of microemboli seen using carotid endarterectomy. See Jordan, Jr. et al. Cardiovascular Surgery 7(1): 33-8 (1999). Microemboli, as detected by transcranial Doppler monitoring in this study, have been shown to be a potential cause of stroke. The embolic materials include calcium, intimal debris, atheromatous plaque, and thrombi.
In order to initiate these PTCA or PTA procedures, one must first introduce a guidewire into the lumen of the vessel to serve as a conduit for other interventional devices, such as angioplasty balloons and stent delivery systems. This guidewire must be advanced into a position past the location of the occlusion. Guidewires must be capable of traversing tortuous pathways within the body, consisting of bends, loops and branches. For this reason, guidewires need to be flexible, but they should also be sufficiently stiff to serve as conduits for other devices. In addition, they must be xe2x80x9ctorqueablexe2x80x9d to facilitate directional changes as they are guided into position. Guidewires are well known in the art, and are typically made of stainless steel, tantalum or other suitable materials, in a variety of different designs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,390 and 4,619,274 disclose guidewires in which the distal segment is tapered for greater flexibility. The tapered section may be enclosed in a wire coil, typically a platinum coil, which provides increased column strength and torqueability. Another design is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,915, where the distal segment is encased in a polymer sleeve with axially spaced grooves to provide bending flexibility.
Vascular filters are also well known in the art, especially vena cava filters, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,873 and 4,688,553. There is also a substantial amount of medical literature describing various designs of vascular filters and reporting the results of clinical and experimental use thereof. See, for example, the article by Eichelter and Schenk, entitled xe2x80x9cProphylaxis of Pulmonary Embolism,xe2x80x9d Archives of Surgery, Vol. 97 (August, 1968). See, also, the article by Greenfield, et al, entitled xe2x80x9cA New Intracaval Filter Permitting Continued Flow and Resolution of Embolixe2x80x9d, Surgery, Vol. 73, No. 4 (1973).
Vascular filters are often used during a postoperative period, when there is a perceived risk of a patient encountering pulmonary embolism resulting from clots generated peri-operatively. Pulmonary embolism is a serious and potentially fatal condition that occurs when these clots travel to the lungs. The filter is therefore typically placed in the vena cava to catch and trap clots before they can reach the lungs.
Many of the vascular filters in the prior art are intended to be permanently placed in the venous system of the patient, so that even after the need for the filter has passed, the filter remains in place for the life of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,747 describes a stainless steel filtering device that is permanently implanted transvenously within the inferior vena cava. This device is intended to treat recurrent pulmonary embolism. Permanent implantation is often deemed medically undesirable, but it is done because filters are implanted in patients in response to potentially life-threatening situations.
To avoid permanent implantation, it is highly desirable to provide an apparatus and method for preventing embolization associated with angioplasty, stenting or other procedures. In particular, it is desirable to provide a device which can be temporarily placed within the vascular system to collect and retrieve plaque, thrombus and other embolic particulates which have been dislodged during angioplasty, stenting or other procedures. Such a device is removed at the end of the procedure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,814,064 and 5,827,324 describe guidewire-based filter devices, wherein the filter is expanded to a predetermined diameter through the introduction of a fluid or a gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,154 describes a guidewire-based filter, which expands to a predetermined diameter through the use of a spring-based actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,932 describes a guidewire-based filter which expands to a predetermined diameter through the use of a cinch assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,861 and 6,001,118 describe guidewire-based filters where the filter resembles a windsock and is supported by one or more articulated support hoops.
One concern commonly encountered with all these devices is that embolic particulates, once captured, might inadvertently be released during withdrawal of the filter, resulting in emboli which may lodge elsewhere in the vascular system. Another concern commonly encountered with all these devices is that the filter can become full to the point of blocking distal flow, and must then be collapsed, removed and replaced in order to continue the procedure. This complicates the procedure, and also temporarily leaves the site without a filter.
The prior art makes reference to the use of aspiration catheters to remove embolic particulates released during therapeutic procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,195 describes an occlusion system wherein it is suggested to deploy a separate aspiration catheter to suction embolic material captured in the working space created by the occlusive device positioned in the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,909 describes a dual lumen aspiration catheter to be used in therapeutic procedures in conjunction with an occlusive device.
However, the prior art has yet to disclose any guidewire-based vascular filters incorporating means to retrieve embolic particulates from the filters, which can be used to address the clinical problem of avoiding accidental release of embolic particulates, once captured, during angioplasty, stenting or other procedures, and can also be used to address the clinical problem of emptying full guidewire-based filters of embolic particulates which may block distal flow, without the need to collapse, remove and replace the filter in order to continue the angioplasty, stenting or other procedure.
The present invention provides for a emboli extraction catheter and vascular filter system which can be used to aspirate embolic particulates, so as to avoid their accidental release after they are captured in a guidewire-based vascular filter, and can also be used to empty full guidewire-based vascular filters of embolic particulates which may block distal flow. This invention overcomes many of the concerns associated with the prior art devices, as briefly described above.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention is directed to an emboli extraction catheter and vascular filter system for insertion into a lumen of a vessel, comprising a guidewire, a basket-shaped vascular filter attached near the distal end of the guidewire, and an emboli extraction catheter. The vascular filter has a smaller first diameter for insertion into the lumen, and a second larger diameter for expanding to substantially equal the diameter of the lumen and to be placed in generally sealing relationship with the lumen. The emboli extraction catheter is a flexible catheter having a radio-opaque tip near the distal end of the catheter, and a hub attached to the proximal end of the catheter. The hub further comprises a sideport and means for maintaining a seal on the guidewire, the lumen of the hub being in fluid communication with the lumen of the catheter.
The vascular filter is inserted into the lumen of a vessel and is used to capture embolic particulates released during interventional procedures. Then, the emboli extraction catheter is inserted over the guidewire, and is positioned as close as possible to the proximal end of the filter. The catheter is then used to aspirate embolic particulates from the filter, so as to avoid their accidental release. It can also be used to empty full vascular filters of embolic particulates which may block distal flow.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention is directed to an emboli extraction catheter and vascular filter system for insertion into a lumen of a vessel, comprising a guidewire, a basket-shaped vascular filter attached near the distal end of the guidewire, and an emboli extraction catheter. The vascular filter has a smaller first diameter for insertion into the lumen, and a second larger diameter for expanding to substantially equal the diameter of the lumen and to be placed in generally sealing relationship with the lumen. The emboli extraction catheter is a flexible catheter having a radio-opaque tip near the distal end of the catheter, a fluted or serrated shape, or a plurality of longitudinal slits at the distal end of the catheter, and a hub attached to the proximal end of the catheter. The hub further comprises a sideport and means for maintaining a seal on the guidewire, the lumen of the hub being in fluid communication with the lumen of the catheter.
The vascular filter is inserted into the lumen of a vessel and is used to capture embolic particulates released during interventional procedures. Then, the emboli extraction catheter is inserted over the guidewire, and the fluted or serrated shape or longitudinal slits at the distal end of the catheter allow it to be positioned as close as possible to the proximal end of the filter. The catheter is then used to aspirate embolic particulates from the filter, so as to avoid their accidental release. It can also be used to empty full vascular filters of embolic particulates which may block distal flow.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention is directed to an emboli extraction catheter and vascular filter system for insertion into a lumen of a vessel, comprising a guidewire, a windsock-shaped filter attached near the distal end of the guidewire, and a emboli extraction catheter. The vascular filter has a smaller first diameter for insertion into the lumen, and a second larger diameter for expanding to substantially equal the diameter of the lumen and to be placed in generally sealing relationship with the lumen. The emboli extraction catheter is a flexible catheter having a perforation in the distal portion, with the portion of the catheter distal to the perforation positioned substantially parallel to but offset from the longitudinal axis of the catheter. The emboli extraction catheter further comprises a radio-opaque tip near the distal end of the catheter, and a hub attached to the proximal end of the catheter. The hub further comprises a sideport and means for maintaining a seal on the guidewire, the lumen of the hub being in fluid communication with the lumen of the catheter.
The vascular filter is inserted into the lumen of a vessel and is used to capture embolic particulates released during interventional procedures. Then, the emboli extraction catheter is inserted over the guidewire and into the filter. The catheter is then used to aspirate embolic particulates from the filter, so as to avoid their accidental release. It can also be used to empty full vascular filters of embolic particulates which may block distal flow.
The advantage of the present invention is that the embolic particulates can safely be removed from a vascular filter after they are captured, thereby avoiding their accidental release, which can result in occlusion of the narrower vessels downstream and ischemia or infarct of the organ which the vessel supplies. Another advantage of the present invention is that full filters can be emptied, and distal flow can be restored, without removing and replacing the guidewire-based filter, and without leaving the site temporarily without a filter during the procedure.